Anderson Exosuit
The Anderson Exosuit is a highly-mobile powered protective suit that was designed by Mark Anderson during his time in the Skyriver galaxy. Overview Being in the Skyriver galaxy, Mark Anderson desired a protective suit that would function in the vacuum of space to conduct external repairs on the Endeavor. The exosuits are shown to be effective against Kull Warriors utilized by Ba'al. 'Mark I Exosuit' Armor The Mark I Exosuit itself is plated with Durasteel, which makes it very formidable and allows it to withstand blistering heat and frigid temperatures which would normally melt or freeze other materials. It is able to withstand dozens of rounds of anti-armor bullets, however it will need repairs shortly after. Weapons The Mark I, being designed for user defense rather than offense, has little weapon systems on it. Armament systems include: *Wrist-mounted Flamethrower *Wrist-mounted Grappling Hook Though it has minimal armament, it is still a threat to anyone attempting to defeat it. Technology The Mark I has a voice modulator which allows the alteration of Anderson's voice, allowing him to mimic someone else's voice, as long as a portion is recorded to the database. The voice modulator also works as a translation device, allowing Anderson to speak another language he is unfamiliar with, as long as there is sufficient spoken words in the database. After the exosuit was stolen from him, and later retrieved, Anderson added extra security to the suit. The suit would then only allow Anderson's DNA to operate it, and attempts at trying to use old or dead skin or hair were shown to be ineffective. 'Mark II Exosuit' The Mark II Exosuit has more offensive capabilities than the Mark I, utilizing some technology from the Kull Warrior armor. Armor The Mark II Exosuit is similar to the Mark I, being made of a Durasteel/Trinium/Neutronium composite, able to slightly deflect blaster bolts, and rendering a shot from a Zat ineffective, as Anderson integrated the energy-absorption from the Kull Armor into the Mark II suit. The armor is able to withstand hundreds of rounds of anti-armor bullets, with insignificant damage. Weapons The Mark II was designed with more offensive capabilities than the Mark I, while keeping the weapons secluded. Weapon systems include: *Retractable Shoulder-beam Weapon *Retractable Shoulder-mounted Missile Launcher *Wrist-mounted Plasma Repeater *Retractable Wrist-mounted Grappling Hook The shoulder-beam weapon is a miniature version of the ship-mounted Asgard Plasma Beam weapon, which is capable of slicing through almost any material with incredible precision. The Plasma Repeater was salvaged from Kull Warrior armor, which is capable of rapidly firing a blast similar to that of the staff weapon, only smaller and somewhat less potent. Technology Like the Mark I, the Mark II has a voice modulator, allowing Anderson to alter his voice. The Mark II is also equipped with a miniature ARD, creating a limitless supply of oxygen, although the unit will wear out if used over 120 days continuously. 'Mark III Exosuit' History 2014 While Mark Anderson was in the Skyriver galaxy, he desired a mobile suit that allowed him to breathe in the vacuum of space, and began the construction of the Mark I Exosuit. It was completed later that year, using it to repair external hull damage on the Endeavor 2016 Shortly after returning to the Milky Way galaxy, Anderson began construction of a Mark II, which would have extra weapon systems included, with more durable armor as well. 2018 In early 2018, Anderson used the incomplete Mark II suit to attack Alex Mason and rogue clone OmegaRam. Later that year, in April, Anderson completed the Mark II Exosuit and began using it in battles. 2021 Anderson begins designing a newer version of the exosuit Category:Tau'ri Technology